ffviiirpfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplaying Guidelines
The Roleplaying Guidelines '''are official rules you should try to stick; mainly, it is because it makes the game fair and fun for everyone! If you need help, do read below too! Use of Para-Magic Note that this is a temporary list as the FF8RP Community is currently in a state of pure RP. This is to regulate magic usage to a certain degree. Also in regards to Draw, RPers may NOT Draw Stock magic above their Tier allowance, however Draw Casting from monsters is perfectly fine to even out the playing field. Tier 1 - '''Scan, Cure , Fire, Thunder, Blizzard, Sleep, Esuna, Bio Students are able to use Tier 1 spells and some tier 1.5 spells. Tier 1.5 - Water, Aero, Cura, Blind, Protect, Confuse, Dispel, Life Students are able to use Tier 1 spells and some tier 1.5 spells. Tier 2 - Thundara, Blizzara, Fira, Shell, Haste, Drain SeeD Canidates have access to Tier 2 spells and below. Tier 2.5 - Regen, Slow, Tornado, Quake, Zombie, Double, Break, Demi, Berserk, Float Tier 3 -''' Thundaga, Blizzaga, Firaga, Curaga, Silence, Full Life, Aura''' SeeD members including Instructors, have access to Tier 3 spells and below. Tier 4 -''' Flare, Stop, Reflect, Meltdown, Holy, Meteor, Pain, Triple''' Tier 4 spells are some of the rarest and near forbidden. To be sure, casting Offensive, Healing or Support magic is usually not the same. Casting a Fire spell involves focusing on the enemy while reducing the harm the spell does to oneself, while a Cure spell requires more precision to heal. There are many more differences, and therefore, people usually do not master all spells. In fact, most casters don't master a whole school - sometimes, just one or two spells which they use almost relentlessly. Limit Breaks and You Everyone has a limit break; as long as all parties agree to the usage of them, they CAN be used; under certain conditions. The limit break conditions are as follows: - Character is on the brink of KO - Experiencing immense physical pain, such as taking a critical hit. - In a state of emotional rage or any heighened emotion sense. Limit breaks aren't super combos, world destroying lazers, or anything like that. A limit break is simply your character pushing their own limits to reach the pinnacle of their training, whether it be in a DRAWN OUT post of martial arts techniques they keep at their disposal, or a powerful weapon strike, or even adding para-magic into their fighting techniques. These are extremely exhausting, and all or nothing efforts. A minimum post for the usage of a limit break MUST be two paragraphs. Please contact a GM to get your limit breaks approved! Player examples of limit breaks : "Assassination" Limit Break "Transcendance" Limit Break Don't be a Mary Sue : Character Abilities Final fantasy VIII enjoys a relative modicum of normality, especially in it's characters; it could even be considered semi-realistic. The world, the characters... There's not much abnormal, other than the monsters, which actually have explaination. It goes without saying, your character will not be prone to unnatural bouts of strength, stamina, and otherwise; no super anything. Your character's abilites are only slightly higher than that of a regular human. They have skills, and of course, there's the whole "roleplaying" factor. Do not get too carried away. No super jumps! Keep that portion realistic. SeeD =/= SOLDIER. This also relates to damage, and the existence of magic; generally speaking, your characters are going to get cut, stabbed, scraped, cut, sliced, beaten, shot, bruised, burned, froze, electrocuted, tortured, etc. They'll have to take it realistically --- near-fatal wounds aren't fatal, though, and they can quickly recover due to the usage of spells such as cure and cura; just remember to cure when your character would be in "Critical" condition. If they take too much damage, they'll "KO." For example, a strike such as Edea's Ice Strike, and what it inflicted to Squall... Would be an example of a one hit KO. It was a critical strike in a fatal area, and caused him to lose consciousness. But due to magic, he was able to recover. This would be an Overkill to Final Fantasy 10 standards. Keep to the Lore The world has evolved since Final Fantasy VIII. Please read the information at World Events before bending the lore to your will. 'Gray areas' and minor twists are still allowed, we don't limit on imagination either! Character Death and Limits You do NOT have to get your character killed. Period. However, should you generate a really stupid situation, then perhaps your character will die and you'll need to make a new one. Say, you're running in a crowd of Tonberries. OOC limits are something not to trifle with. If you do not want something nasty to happen to your character (keep it reasonable; being 'wounded' is not a valid excuse), you may fade the roleplay to black. The same applies to Garden expellings - they will only happen for serious offenses ICly, and your character will not be able to enter the Garden. (Though s/he will always be able to cause ruckus in Balamb Town.) ADDED BY POPULAR REQUEST. This holds true to anything that might be used against your character! If your favorite RP character is unfairly abducted, you have the right to deny the roleplay. Likewise, abducters - please check OOC with your victims for their limits and consents. Roleplaying with them beforehand is a side twist. This holds true for anything potentially work-ruining : abductions, murders, expellings, cripples, etc.